Caminho para o poço das lágrimas
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: Dedicado ao Aoi. :: •


-

-

**Caminho para o poço das lágrimas**

-

-

-

Talvez, seus pés estivessem sendo guiados pelos seus pensamentos, ou o que sobrou deles. Naquele extenso lugar que compunha seu mísero mundo – _dos sonhos dela, dos olhos dela, ou era dela? _-, ela se sentia _vazia_. Cada passo – _cada som, cada gota, cada eco_ – ela sentia tudo o que estava a sua volta, pois era, tão, tão, tão vazio. Era escuro – _todas as cores que ela não percebia, ou nenhuma delas estava lá _– e tinha a água sobre seus pés – _fina como um espelho, na qual reflete sua imagem distorcida _-. Onde estava, o que era aquilo? Kirakishou não sabia. Só sabia – _ou achava que sabia _– que ali era onde ela vivia – _vivia? _–

Andava com lentidão – _de quase parar _– e suas botas faziam um irritante barulho quando se chocava com a água. Mas ela não queria para com aquele barulho, pois não sabia qual era pior – _o silêncio de quase cortar, ou os ecos que mostram que estava sozinha_ – Por isso, simplesmente, andava. Não sabia pára onde, já que não havia direção ou algo diferente onde estava, então simplesmente andava.

Buscou em outros cantos, uma cor a mais que lhe prendesse a atenção, sem ser sua cor normal – _rosa-cor-de-rosa e seus olhos, mel-cor-de-âmbar –_ Um vermelho quem sabe? – _Mas ela não gostava da cor **vermelha**, ela manchou a **preta** –_ Um rosa mais claro, talvez? – _Talvez matasse a fome _– Um amarelo, um duplo verde-vermelho? – _Não lhe servia em nada_ – Roxo? – _Uma cópia mal feita de sua própria imagem_ – Suspirou, seu suspiro ecoou e o som voltou. O preto _não era tão ruim assim_, só era um tanto – _tanto quanto? _– sozinho demais _– triste demais, melancólico demais, triste demais_ -. Assim como ela mesma era.

Havia lago diferente mais a frente. Quase não acreditou no que viu – _parecia ser feito de algo duro e cinzento, circular – _Uma saída? – _de quem queria fugir, de onde queria sair? – _Por coincidência do destino – _Nesse mundo, não existem coincidências. Apenas o destino inevitável. Uma hora ou outro, você chegaria ao seu final, por mais que ele não seja feliz_ – Foi receosa tocar nas beiradas do poço, olhou para o fundo – _sentiu uma brisa de verão assoprar-lhe o rosto _– Ilusão? – _ou a falta de ação? _– Alice através do espelho passou por ele para a Casa do Espelho, todo macio, como gaze, para poder atravessá-lo.² - _Imagine que ele virou bruma_³ -

O poço de lágrimas? – _A toca do Coelho?_ – Por pressa de sair – _Por medo de morrer sozinha _– Por não saber onde estava – _Nem onde vai parar_ – Se deixou levar pela gravidade de seu corpo – _Pela gravidade de seus pecados – _Caiu com tudo – _Sumiu do mundo _– Caiu no abismo de portas sem saída – _Continuará sozinha, por toda a vida_ – Mergulhou nas lágrimas de Alice.

**Seu**_corpo_não**_mais_existe**.

-

-

Em cada gota de eco encantada;

No **poço de lágrimas** _choradas_;

**No leito** que _Alice_ dormiu um dia;

Foi minha cova de _memórias_ **esquecidas**.

.

**Meus sete fantasmas** _me assombram_ **no escuro**;

Não a gritos, apenas **_barulhos mudos_**;

Por mais que eu _procure_, não a **nada** que **_vejo_**;

Às vezes, _quebrar-me_ em **mil pedaços** almejo.

.

Meus passos **não têm _direção_**;

Só à **falta de cor** e as lágrimas ao chão;

Eu sinto **as batidas** – _ou a falta delas_ – do meu coração;

Esse _vazio_ transpassa as barreiras de minha **mão**.

.

Nesse lugar, encontrei um _poço_;

- A toca do **Coelho**? – Assopra-me o rosto;

_Fui afundando até a cabeça_.

**Morri de tristeza**.

-

-

¹ - Ando assistindo Holic demais. e.e

² e ³ - Partes de "Alice através do espelho".

**N/a: **Não entendeu? Se você reler Alice no País das Maravilhas novamente com certeza entenderá.

E não, eu não fiz referência ao livro de André Vianco. Por falar nele, tenho que parar babar um pouco mais pelo Guilherme... '-'

Eu estava fazendo um outra fanfic a muito³ tempo e não conseguia terminar de jeito nenhum, então, em meio a uma prova de Física, quando eu estava pensando nas malditas Lei de Newton, eis que me surge a utopia!... Tá, não ficou lá grandes coisas, mas é de coração. Virão melhores pra você, Aoi querido-pegael. ç.ç

Cara, eu estou MUITO³ insegura com essa fic. Não está o bastante pro Aoi, e não há ninguém que me convença ao contrário.

(Kirakishou depressiva é canon, eu amo escrever com ela. Fatão. s2)


End file.
